


Thermal Equalibrim

by SkylarNets (Airri)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, affection galore, this is gonna be sappy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airri/pseuds/SkylarNets
Summary: On cold nights, Patton had offered a warmth that Logan very much needed. But a trip leaves his bed cold and his nights sleepless, filled with thoughts on why he misses that warmth.





	Thermal Equalibrim

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this fandom. Please be gentle. Also, shout out to imagine your otp on tumbr because I didn't have an idea. If you wanna check me out, I'm over on [tumblr](https://skylarnetswrites.tumblr.com/) too.

It had started after a night where Patton had found him awake late at night, drinking tea in an effort to warm himself enough to get some sleep. And of course, Patton had fussed, like he tends to do until admitting he'd overheated and was getting a cool drink himself to fix it. Logan, in all his logical wisdom, had suggested that maybe that by sharing blankets, they could fix both their problems.

Naturally, what started with them sharing a blanket on the couch progressed to nights where they would share a bed because it was more comfortable. And indeed, with Logan absorbing Patton's excess warmth, they both benefited from a much better night's sleep.

But as it does, life and its events interfere with their plans.

Patton has to go to a conference, of all things, and despite the heated blanket he gifts Logan in his absence, the bed is too cold once more. Which leaves Logan tired, but sleepless, and alone with his thoughts.

He's never been a man who's very... in touch with his emotions. Facts and figures came much more naturally. But something about this situation escapes pure logic. Because it is not just Patton's warmth he misses. It's his soft goodnight, with a smile as they lay down, slightly blurred with Logan's glasses gone. The soft sounds of his breath as he sleeps. The soft concern when Logan isn't ready at their usual time; too caught up in his work.

And of course, Logan cares for him deeply. They're friends, it's only natural.

But this... it goes beyond friendship.

He's developed a crush.

It's no longer night, at this point, instead, very early morning. Logan has barely slept, if at all, and he has located Patton's cat onsie to curl around, in hopes the smell might help. It hadn't.

The sound of the door makes him jolt, and in steps Patton- looking just as tired, but smiling, and oh, his heart flips. What he wants to do is run into Patton's arms, and hold him.

What he does is... well.

"YOU!"

Poor Patton jumps. "Lo? I-"  
  
"No!" Logan says. The lack of sleep is really getting to him. "I was cold!"

Patton looks adorable when he's confused and tired. "I'm sorry, I-"

Logan cuts him off. Takes Patton by the hand. "You. Me. Bed now". And ignoring Patton's halfhearted protests, he pulls him to bed. And oh, when Patton gets in, Logan gravitates to him like a koala seeks eucalyptus.

Slowly, his arms wrap around Patton. "...I missed you".

There's the smile. Patton snuggles in, holding him close. "I missed you too. Sleep".

They sleep the first half of the day away. And when they awake... Logan works on a plan to tell Patton just how he feels. 


End file.
